


New Neighbors

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could call it love at first sight.  Tony would be quick to disagree but the fact remains that the Odinson brothers moved to town in the fifth grade and Tony knew he was in trouble the moment he saw Loki.</p><p>I am doing minor edits on all the chapters.  I previously was writing them from a tablet and will be fixing any mistakes I find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbors

"We have new neighbors." Howard Stark mutters as he walks through the front door. Tony glances up from his bowl of Lucky Charms and shrugs.

"Any girls?" He quips. Howard shoots his son an exasperated glare. "No, three boys." He replies opening the refrigerator and pulling out a beer. Tony gulps down the rest of his cereal and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shame." He replies, placing the empty bowl in the sink.

He brushes his teeth and half heartedly combed the mess of hair on his head. Tony grabs his backpack and trudges out the door yelling goodbye to his father as he went, Outside the air was crisp, the smell of fallen leaves fresh and strong. Tony shifts his backpack over his shoulder and glances at the house next door. A moving van is parked out front, but Tony doesn't see any kids. The rest of his day goes by slow and he soon forgets about the new neighbors. He eats with Rhodey and Bruce at lunch and tried to convince Pepper Potts to be his lady.

When Tony returns home that afternoon, the moving truck is gone. He spots two figures standing in the front yard of the house. A taller brunette boy stood, hands stuffed in pockets spotted Tony and smiles at him.

"I take it you are our neighbor?" The boy asks, his voice holding a faint accent that Tony can not place. Tony nods and grinned slowly.

"Yeah. Tony Stark." He holds out his hand allowing the older boy to shake it. The older boy raises an eyebrow as he takes his hand.

"Stark? Son of Howard Stark?" The boy questions. Tony nods face impassive. "The one and only." He confirms. The boy grins.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Baldur Odinson and this is my brother Thor." Baldur motions to a smaller boy that looked closer to Tony's age. The boy called Thor was tall and blonde, with bright blue eyes and a winning grin. He greets Tony cheerfully and it was soon discovered that they were in the same grade and same class.

"I can show you around tomorrow, big guy." Tony states and Thor nods. " That would be most helpful, Baldur is already in the Eighth grade, so he is not at school with me and my younger brother." Tony nods, baffled at the ye old language Thor was speaking. They were still talking when the front door opened and another boy slipped outside.

"Baldur, father wishes to see you." The young, soft voice calls out. The three boys look up towards the voice and Tony's breath catches in his throat.

You know how the stories of love at first sight go? How time seems to stop and all outside distractions seem to vanish and it is only the two lovers who seem to exist? Yeah it was almost sort of like that, only Tony thinks he is going to piss himself.

Bright green eyes clashed with chocolate brown. A smooth pale face surrounded by dark waves of short hair and a thin mouth curved up into a faint smile.

"Brother!" Thor calls out. "This is our neighbor, Anthony Stark." Anthony approaches the boy and held out his hand with a pleased grin. The gorgeous boy took it and met Tony's eyes a smirk quirking his thin lips.

"Nice to meet you." The boy states, with the same accent as his brothers. Tony licks his lips and nods slowly. "Likewise."

"My brother is in the fourth grade." Thor comments as Baldur walks inside the house. Tony nods again.

"Does he have a name?" Tony asks. Loki smiles again.

"I am Loki." He replies easily eyes bright. Tony grins again. "Well, Loki, it's nice to meet you." He states. Loki cocks his head still smiling.

" I am sure we will be good friends." The youngest Odinson murmurs. Tony nods trying not to look too excited.

"The best."

* * *

 

Even with Loki the grade below him, Tony knows his title as smartest student is rattled by this new boy.

The Odinson brothers had been in town for two weeks and so far Tony was sure of two things.

1\. Thor somehow managed to get half the girls in their elementary school to fall for him. Second graders giggled when they saw him at recess, the fifth graders hushed each other when he entered the room and watched his every movement, and even the sixth graders who for all purposes were considered elementary royalty, became giggly when they spotted the blonde. 

2\. Loki was a genius. Not in the mad scientist way or anything, but Loki never received anything below an A- on an exam. From what Tony had heard is that Loki had outscored all his classmates and there was talk about him skipping to the fifth grade. Tony remembered being offered a chance to skip ahead, but he enjoyed being the smartest kid, he couldn't just leave! 

After school that day Tony trails behind Thor towards the bus. The blond is happily chatting with him and Bruce Banner as they made their ways through the crowded hall, teachers ushering children towards the buses. They pass Loki's fourth grade class and spot the youngest Odinson holding his backpack against his chest and waiting to be dismissed. Thor quickly makes his way over to the door and smiles at his brother.

"Brother! How was your day?" Thor asks as three fourth grade girls let out breathless giggles. Loki shoots the girls a glare before turning towards Thor and shrugging.

"It was fine." He replies, he spots Tony behind Thor and he smiled faintly.

"Hello Anthony." He states stepping towards the other boy. Tony takes this as his cue and makes a show of sauntering up to Loki and grabbing his hand. He places his lips against the younger boys hands and smiles.

"Hey Loki." He greets. More giggles erupted and Thor blinks. Loki snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Sit with me on the bus?" He asks with an air of casualness.   

Tony nods eagerly.

* * *

 

Thor had invited Tony over after school to play video games. Something about viciously mauling an enemy on screen was deeply satisfying to the both of them.  Currently the two boys are sitting in Thor's room, wildly pressing at the buttons eyes glued on the screen. Thor is amazing at these games. His face twisted in concentration his eyes narrowed.

Loki is sitting in his room sorting through his books. He sneers at the books gifted to him. All were books for boys like Thor or even Tony. Nothing that interested him.  Captain Underpants?  Really?  Loki tosses the book aside and stands stretching his arms over his head. He thinks about Tony Stark. The boy was smart, that was for sure. The boy was arrogant, obviously. But then again so was Loki.  Loki strides out of his room and passes by Thor's. His brother's door was wide open and he can see the older boys pressing away at their game. 

Loki observes Tony silently and when Tony realizes he is being watched he looks up and grins and winks at Loki who smirks back. Thor obliviously plays on and after a moment, Tony too returns his attention to the game his grin still in place. Loki smiles to himself and makes his way downstairs and out the front door. The cool air greeted him and he closes his eyes allowing the cold breeze to nip at his face.

Tony Stark was alright, Loki admitted, not understanding the flutter in his stomach when he locked eyes with the older boy.


End file.
